


The Heart Of M.I.T

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: A moment alone, Gill reflects.





	The Heart Of M.I.T

DCI Gill Murray stood in her spacious office looking out at her team. Although she would never ever tell them to their faces. Deep down she was very proud of them all. Yes they could be the bain of her life at the best of times but she would never trade them for the world.

DC Lee Broadhurst and DC Pete Readyough. Good officers. Never any back chat from them. Always concentrating on the job at hand without any problems. Then there was DC Ian Mitchell whom everyone referred to as Mitch. Gill always had a soft spot for him. He was such a kind man. He loved his job and he was always very protective of the female officers on his team.

Looking over in the corner Gill noticed DS Andy Roper. He was a good officer but lately with the dissolve of his relationship with Janet. He'd let his work slide a little. The tension between Andy and Janet hadn't gone unnoticed by Gill. Then there was DC Kevin Lumb. The joker of the team. She felt like a head mistress at times because she felt she was always telling him off. Sometimes she wondered what the hell she has been thinking when she took him on. Maybe she wanted to prove to her best friend DSI Julie Dodson that she could turn him into a half decent officer. He was good. He just needed a little encouragement.

She heard laughing which interrupted her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw her two best Detectives. DC Janet Scott and DC Rachel Bailey. These two were inseparable. Janet and Gill had been friends for over 19 years. They'd been through their ups and downs. There to see their children grow up together and Janet helped her though when her husband DCI Dave Murray left her for the whore. Then there was Rachel. God what a headache she'd given Gill the past year. Her relationship with Nick Savage nearly cost Rachel her career and then having Julie walk in and arrest her for his fatal attack. She couldn't and wouldn't ever have believed for a second that Rachel had done it. Luckily that was all in the past and she was stronger for it. Rachel was hard headed. Impossible at times. Never one to be told what to do. She was good. One day she'd be very good.

Gill wasn't blind. She knew they called her Godzilla. She took it as affection. She'd be lying if she said M.I.T was her first love. Working at the faculty was always her dream job. She loved that job. She was good at it and because of Dave she had to give it up. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past because as she looked out into the heart of M.I.T she realises that she actually is happy. She hadn't realised it until now. She loved the work and she had an amazing group of officers around her. People she could count on. People she trusted with her life. In retrospect what more could she ask for.


End file.
